Game of Enchantment
by CLfev
Summary: When Sirius, James and Remus stumble upon an enchanted gameboard, they must play to save their lives and others. Jumangi-esque, kind of. Lily is in it too FYI
1. The Gameboard

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any Harry Potter stuff or Jumangi-esque ideas. I do own my own characters and all that stuff. ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sirius Black trudged around his room glumly and in a very non-sirius like way. He had been forced back to Grimmauld because of summer break. He was planning to run to his best friend's James' house and spend the summer with him, but he never had a good chance so he was stuck in his awful, stuffy Slytherin infested house for the time being. He fell back on the bed and groaned. He couldn't be cooped up here any longer-there was nothing to do!  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" screamed a shrill voice from down stairs. Sirius rolled his eyes and took a breath before yelling back.  
"WHAT?!"  
"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! GO DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR BROTHER IN A BAD MOOD SINCE YOU'VE BEEN MOPING AROUND." His mother answered back. I would love to, he thought. But as always, he decided to annoy his mother as much as possible. Getting up, he stormed out of his bedroom and leaned over the banister of the staircase, where his mother glared up at him with her hands on her hips.  
"Where does Prince Regulas want me to go?" he said with a sneer. His mother pursed her lips together.  
"Don't you dare insult your brother, Sirius Black! In fact, leave. Get your school things and go to Potter's house. Your cousins are coming for the holidays anyway and I don't want you and Bellatrix to get in another fight. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she yelled sternly. "SIRIUS?!" But Sirius had already hurried back to his room, ecstatic. Quickly, he owled James to tell him he was coming before hurrying up to the attic to get his trunk and supplies. Shoving Regulas's stuff out of the way, he threw some clothes into his trunk and snapped it shut.  
"Leaving so soon?" barked a scratchy voice from the corner. Sirius jumped and whirled around and at the same time trying to get his wand out of his pocket, causing him to trip over Regulas's trunk. Getting himself up again, he glared angrily at the Black family house elf, Kreecher.  
"Dammit Kreecher! Why can't you live in the light? You ALWAYS do that to me! And yes, for your information, I am leaving. Now get out of here!" he yelled harshly. Kreecher scuttled out of the room, mumbling to himself about blood traitors. Sirius shook his head, disgusted. Suddenly, something slammed to the ground as if it had fallen off one of the shelves. Sirius again, whirled around but saw nothing but a scratched, wooden box on the ground. Curiously, he flipped the heavy box over to find what looked like wooden flaps. Opening to two sides, it now lay flat on the floor revealing...  
"A game board?" Sirius said out loud. He furrowed his brow but shrugged.  
"Hell, it'll be something to do in this boredom of a summer," he reopened his trunk and dropped it safely on top of his clothes. He looked up to see an owl knocking on the glass window with his beak. Quickly, he creaked open the window and let the owl in. It flew around recklessly and excitedly making it very hard for Sirius to get the note off the bird's feet. Finally, after much effort, he yanked the small package and piece of parchment off and uncoiled it. PADFOOT- BRILLIANT! I'VE BEEN SO BLOODY BORED! COME ASAP! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BLAST! REMUS IS COMING TOO! PETER COULDN'T MAKE IT. MY DAD MADE A PORTKEY  
FOR YOU TOO.  
-PRONGS  
  
Hastily, Sirius grasped onto his trunk's hand and impressively unwrapped the portkey with his free hand. Suddenly, before Sirius could even have a good look at the object, he popped into oblivion and within seconds, appeared on the Potter doorstep with his trunk. The door flew open to reveal James Potter grinning excitedly. Sirius grinned back.  
"Hey mate! Come in!" James said opening to door all the way. "Moony should probably be coming very soon,"  
"You sent him a portkey too?" Sirius asked, plopping down on the couch. James nodded and threw himself into an easy chair so that his legs hung casually over the armrest.  
"I found this really weird thing in my attic before I left," Sirius said. James raised his eyebrows, plainly interested.  
"What is it? Lemme see," he said. Sirius swatted his hand at James.  
"No, I'm not gonna show it to you until Moony is here," Sirius said. James rolled his eyes. But before he could say another word, the front door opened.  
"Knock, knock," came a voice from the doorway. Sirius grinned at Remus Lupin and then glanced at James who had cocked his head at him.  
"And you were saying?"  
  
Remus closed James's bedroom door quietly, before hurrying over to the bed where Sirius had laid out the wooden box.  
"What is it?" James asked. Sirius held up his hand.  
"Check it out," he said in a whisper and then opened to two flaps to reveal the game board again. Remus raised an eyebrow.  
"A game board? Wow, soooo cool." He said sarcastically.  
"Nah, look at it, mate. You don't see game boards like this in a Diagon Alley toy store. Check out the engravings." James said, tracing the wooden engravements with a finger.  
"Wait, wait. What does that say right there?" Remus said, pointing toward a section of the board where there were small silver pieces and some fancy writing. All three soon-to-be-7th years leaned in closer. Remus read out loud.  
WHAT YOU HAVE BEFORE YOU IS NOT A NORMAL BOARD GAME. THIS IS THE MOST MAGICAL AND ENCHANTED GAME YOU HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED. THE ONES WHO PLAY, MUST PLAY. THE ONES WHO CHEAT, CHOOSE DEFEAT. PLAY, AND LIVE YOUR WILDEST  
DREAMS. The three teenagers looked at each other, enthralled.  
"Let's play," said Sirius excitedly. Remus stopped him.  
"No. Did you not read that? We can't play it here, not in the house. And it's too late in the day to begin it. Let's so somewhere extra safe tomorrow morning." He suggested. James and Sirius thought for a moment.  
"Moony's right. Keep it in your trunk so my parents don't find it. We'll go somewhere else tomorrow." James said in agreement. Sirius nodded. They had all read the small blurb. What were they getting themselves into? 


	2. Lily and the Banshee

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any Harry Potter stuff or Jumangi-esque ideas. I do own my own characters and all that stuff. ON TO THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily Evans tapped the bricks with her wand and watched as the wall churned and twisted into a doorway. The summer has gone by much quicker than she expected and more than halfway through the summer, she decided to go get her new school supplies for her upcoming last year at Hogwarts. The Diagon Alley streets were already bustling with parents and students. Lily squeezed between two rather plump women gossiping about an article in The Witch Weekly and hurried into Flourish and Blotts. She drew her list from her robe pocket and read the first book.  
"Dangerous, Magical Creatures and How to Avoid Them by Nan Arbuckle," Lily read. She prowled the shelves, almost instantly finding it, very thankful the author's last name began with A.  
Once she made sure that she had purchased all the items, she grabbed a butterbeer to go at The Three Broomsticks and wandered about the magical streets looking for something to do. The weather had gotten a little hot, so she pulled her dark red hair in to a messy bun. Unfortunately, she had tried to tie her hair up while walking down the street and ended up ramming into someone head-on.  
"Oh, my bad. Sorry." She said quickly, not bothering to look at who she had collided with.  
"No problem," the guy said before walking briskly away. Lily took one step before turning around again. "Potter?" she asked herself, furrowing her brow. That was strange. James Potter usually, if he ever spotted her, would most definitely NOT just walk by saying two words. Something was up. Curiously, Lily followed him, and not to her surprise, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were with him. They were talking in a whisper and walking unusually quickly. Lily found herself almost in a jog to keep up with them. She followed them all the way out of Diagon Alley. Then, they stopped. Lily quickly camouflaged herself in the crowd and strained to listen.  
"Okay, we'll go back to my house. There's a mansion down the street that was abandoned years ago. We'll do it there," James told them. Before Lily could blink, they apparated (which they had learned that year).  
"What are they bloody hell going to do?" Lily thought. Quickly, she apparated and found herself in a very high class area of the Wizarding England. Hiding behind a wall, she watched as Sirius went inside the Potter house came out almost just as quickly, carrying a moderate sized wooden box. Lily became more intrigued by the minute. Cautiously, she followed until they stopped in front of a massive white mansion. The house had SIX pure white pillars that looked like mythological pedestals. They walked up the granite steps carefully as if thinking the floor would fall through. When they had disappeared inside the house, Lily emerged from behind the wall and hurried quietly up the stone steps. Carefully, she peeked inside the house. It was HUGE! The hardwood floors must have been polished years ago but were now dusty. Sun shown brightly through the large windows, which covered the house. Lily stepped in, praying the floor wouldn't creak. She was about to call out into the house, but shut up when she heard voices. It was coming from the parlor in the room opposite from where she stood.  
"You go first," came a voice that Lily was positive was Remus. She HAD to know what they were doing.  
  
James held the two brown dies in his palm, contemplating if he should drop them or not.  
"What are you doing?" came a female voice from the doorway. All three boys were so incredibly startled; James dropped the dies in complete shock. They were on their feet in an instant and whirled around toward the voice.  
"Evans?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to regain in breath. Lily walked forward.  
"Are you playing a game?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. James jerked his head down toward the board. He had dropped the dies. His little silver piece was moving the three spaces on its own. The gold center came to life. A swirly motion churned in the small oval, almost like a Muggle television screen. James bent down as words appeared in the middle.  
  
"Her scream, gives you a chill but beware, it also can kill"  
  
There was a sudden wispy chillness throughout the house that made all four shudder. James whirled around the room, looking frantically about. Sirius and Remus read the center of the board and backed up against the wall, looking around as well. Lily squinted her almond green eyes in confusion.  
"What's going on?" she asked. None of the boys answered. She rolled her eyes.  
"Look, I really don't think—"but suddenly something touched her shoulder blade. A horrifying chill crept through her body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and cautiously looked over her shoulder. She fell forward in complete fright. Getting up instantly, she stumbled toward the middle of the parlor where the three boys stood, staring at where SHE had once stood eyes wide. She backed up against the wall behind James with her hand over her mouth. Her heart had stopped completely. There, floating in the middle of the parlor was a banshee.  
She had tremendously long jet black hair, shockingly darker than James's hair. She floated a few centimeters from the ground. She had a scrappy, ripped white, flowy dress on. One of those dresses that you see on those creepy witches in films. Her eyes were so incredibly light blue; you could have sworn she had no iris or pupil. Her bony face and body was green- tinged and her thin lips purple. The banshee was the most terrifying creature Lily, James, Sirius or Remus had ever seen. The banshee floated toward them, slowly levitating her arms. James turned to Lily behind him.  
"Don't move and cover your ears," he said urgently. There was something deep in his hazel eyes that Lily had never seen before. It wasn't a certain emotion. Lily nodded and broke her gaze from him. The banshee revealed a freaky, toothy grin and opened her mouth wide.  
"Cover your ears!" Sirius yelled to all of them. The banshee screamed. The scream was so high, dogs would come running, but so loud, lifted the hair on all four of them's necks. Lily gritted her teeth, and dropped to the ground, pressing hard against her ears.  
"Holy SHIT!" Remus exclaimed over the banshee's shriek. James quickly conjured up two cotton balls and quickly stuffed them into his ears. Now that he was able to use his hands, he drew his wand. He approached the wailing woman and held out his wand firmly. He whispered a spell that Sirius, Remus nor Lily could here. Thin, snakelike cord shot out of James's wand and bound themselves around the banshee's mouth, ankles and hands. The gag kept her from screaming. Quickly, James got rid of it, nearly dropping his wand in exhaustion. It was silent in the room for several moments. Finally Remus spoke up.  
"What do we do now?" he asked in a croaky voice. Sirius and James stared at the board.  
"We have no other choice. We have to keep playing. The only problem is we'll never finish it. We only have three players. There are four pieces," Sirius said. Almost immediately, all the boys turned to toward Lily. Lily at first didn't register what they meant but then abruptly shook her head, putting her hands up.  
"Oh No! No, no no! I-I can't play. Not after that-that THING. No, sorry," she exclaimed over and over. James sagged his shoulders.  
"Lil—Evans, this will never end unless we finish the game." Lily still shook her head. Finally, after several minutes of persuading. Lily held her hands up in surrender.  
"Okay, I'll play. But it's totally you guy's fault if we all die!" she exclaimed. Sirius grinned.  
"Deal. If we die, we'll TELL everyone it was our fault," he said sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes. James picked up the two brown cubes and held them out to Lily. She stared at them for a moment before taking them from James's hand.  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. It's VERY Jumangi like, but I loved Jumangi, so I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Did any of ya'll notice the growing admiration between James and Lily? *crickets* Well, look for the next chapter pretty soon. BUBI! 


End file.
